Deeper into Darkness
by Bobo12
Summary: Lauren is going through a rough patch in life. She finds her salvation in the form of a brunette woman, who makes her feel things she long forgotten what it's like too feel loved and wanted. But will this woman pull her out of darkness or spiral her deeper into it with the help of her brother? Rated M. Bo/Lauren. Bo/Dyson. Lauren/OC. Kenzi/Hale
1. Chapter 1

**Bo/Lauren**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Lauren and Dyson are siblings in this fic, after a ugly divorce that took everything she had, Lauren is forced to move back into her old town and back with her parents. Struggling to stay clean after being released from the drug rehab program, she meets her salvation at one of her group meetings. They share a night full of passion but sadly Lauren wakes up alone. Will she find her angel again? If so, will this angel of hers continue to be her salvation or make her spiral deeper into darkness?**

**Enjoy. **

_**Five years ago…**_

"Here you go ma'am" The clerk announced as I turned my attention to the beautiful bouquet of red roses sitting inside a crystal vase.

"Thank you Sir. How much do I owe you?" I asked pulling my wallet from my back pocket.

"That would be $35.88 ma'am" I hand over two crispy $20.00 dollar bills and told him to keep the change. I was excited for tonight, it was a shock that I manage to get off so early. The hospital was slow and didn't need extra hands so I volunteered to leave. Nadia always complained about how I worked too much and never had time for her anymore. So today, I went out and brought her favorite food from her favorite restaurant and her favorite flowers. Making my way back to my car, I quickly put the flowers down on the floor of the car and turned the car on. Backing out and reversing, I drove down the street with a smile on my face.

Pulling up next to her car, I quickly got out grabbing the food and flowers. I raced to the front door, anxious to get inside. It has been months since we last touched each other, for months by the time I get home she is already asleep in bed. I am very much still in love her if not more for dealing with my grueling schedule. We married straight out of college, I was starting pre med and she a photographer. We clicked somehow, rarely fought but I knew that she was at her wits end with my job. Opening the front door, I kicked my shoes off and walked over to the kitchen.

"Baby!" I yelled through the kitchen, I put the food on the counter and pour some water in the vase.

"Nadia!" I yelled, turning to the cupboard and pulling out two plates. I started to open the food and prepare our dinner. I hear her rush down the stairs, almost slipping on the last step.

"Lauren! W...Wha-

I turned around and scooped her small frame into my arms, she was wearing her silk black robe and nothing else under it. I twirled her around smiling from ear to ear.

"Baby! I've missed you, I was sent home today! Aren't you excited? We can do whatever you want" I explained kissing her neck, she started to fidget in my arms.

"Ah...Baby that's great!" She said excitedly, she kissed me and I immediately deepened the kiss and hoist her up onto the counter. Ripping the bathrobe open, I moan at the scene in front of me. She was completely bare, I greedily took one of her nipples into my mouth and softly suckled it. God! It has been so long, I needed to feel her, to feel how wet she gets as she moans into my ear. I don't know how I survived so long without touching her.

"Lauren wait...I need to...Fuck!" She hissed out in surprise as my finger found its home between her legs. I caressed her softly with my fingertips against her opening, pressing my forehead against her jaw, I looked into her eyes and pushed two fingers inside.

"Yes fuck. That's exactly what I am gon-

_**CRASH!**_

I froze.

She froze.

I pulled away a little to look behind me and up the stairs, Nadia pulls me back to her and grabbed my face.

"Lauren…" Her voice started to crack as she said my name, I frowned confused and tried to step away but she snapped her thighs shut trapping my hand. I stared at the steps leading up to the upper level again. Was somebody up there? Or was I imagining things I look back at her and frown.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. She shook her head no and pulled me closer to her, she quickly pushed my hand farther under the robe and inside her. I blink rapidly at the sudden move and I felt how wet she was at my touch. I give one last glance at the stairway before focusing on my task.

_**BOOM!**_

"LAUREN!" Nadia screamed. I was out her grip and running towards the stairs.

I'm flying up the stairs, taking them two at a time until I'm outside my bedroom door. I quickly pushed the door open and my fucking heart dropped right there on the floor.

There's a man in my room.

A man.

With no shirt on trying to open my bedroom window.

Everything went black.

**Present**

I fucking hate mornings.

Rolling over to shut off the screaming alarm clock, I slowly pull my tired ass out of bed and over to my bathroom. Turning on the shower so it can get hot, I walked back out to pick my clothes for today. I didn't have shit to do today but I just like getting ready early and be out of the house before my father could see me and tell me how much of a disappointment I was to him. Being a former drug addict divorcee who lost her high paying job for abusing prescription pills tips the scale of disappointment I must say. I lost everything considering I was the one cheated on, Nadia...that heartless bitch took my whole life and skipped into the sunset with her Scottish boyfriend. I was left with a broken heart and a restraining order. Can you believe that! She cheats and I get a restraining order against me. The fucking divorce papers were sent out the next week, her "boyfriend" had a good lawyer who pushed the divorce through and I was back to being single Lauren who worked too much.

Seven years down the drain

The cheating wasn't even the worst part, her cheating on me with a man was like a boot to the face after she pushed me off the ledge of our marriage. I knew my job was causing problems but for her to do me like that with no remorse had me swallowing all types of pain pills just to fight off the pain. When I lose my job, I lost everything that went along with it. I became an addict and sold everything just to get my next fix, I became homeless and that's when I knew I hit rock bottom. So I entered a rehabilitation center and stayed for six months, it really helped me get back to being Lauren. My mother was the only person who answered my call and accepted me to come live with her and father. My father was an asshole...always been one. My older brother Dyson was my father's twin, he looked like him, act like him, and was an even bigger asshole. He was a detective for the city Police Department, the best detective they had and young to ever come onboard as a detective straight out of the Academy. Father praised him every chance he got, like being a doctor wasn't as exciting. I graduated top of my classes, awarded for ground-breaking medical cures for illnesses all around the world and all I get is a handshake and a card. Now, that I am back where I started, Dyson doesn't let a day go by without reminding me of my failures. So that's why I try to leave before he comes to breakfast before leaving with father for work. Oh, forgot to tell you that our father was the commander chief of Police...so you can figure out for yourself just how my brother got Detective so fast. Taking a quick shower, putting on some pants and a dark colored shirt. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. The first person I saw was my mother, the sweetest woman you can meet. She was cooking at the stove as my father sat down at the table waiting for his meal. That always irked the hell out of me how he always treated her like his slave. I never treated Nadia that way, we cooked together and washed clothes together. I never wanted her to feel like she was being used. Walking over to my mother, I kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning mother" I whispered against her cheek, she smiled brightly at me and motioned for me to sit for breakfast.

"Not today. I need to go see my sponsor so she can sign this letter of completion so I can start applying for jobs in the medical field again" I explained to her.

"That's wonderful Lauren! Isn't it wonderful Henry?" My mother said, the grumpy man grunted and turned the page of his newspaper. I shook my head at the sad excuse of a father.

"Yeah yeah yeah wonderful, but if you think anybody gonna hire a drug addict who got addicted to prescriptions she was ordering ...you must be crazy!" He said as I quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Grabbing my jacket, I reached for my keys and headed towards the door. I heard my mother calling my name, she rushed over to me with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, you will be back into the medical field. I believe in you" She told me softly, I turned to hug her tight to me.

"I love you mom. You always had my back, always believed and I will never forget that. Plus I stopped listening to him when I was fifteen years old" I said laughing, the front door suddenly opened and in comes Dyson. With his freshly cut hair and beard, leather jacket and dark shades. He immediately ignored me and walked over to our mother engulfing her into a tight hug.

"Morning mom" He mumbled into her blond hair, I rolled my eyes at him.

Fucking mama's boy!

"You are here early...why?" She asked as I tipped toed out before she tried to force me to sit and eat with them. I jog over to my car, the only thing I managed to keep from the divorce. I jump in and make my way to my sponsor's house meeting.

When I first met my sponsor, I thought she was crazy as hell. She was a little firecracker who took no shit from anyone. I saw her bring a grown man who towered over her to tears, she was something else and a recovering addict herself. Her story was like mine, her father was an asshole and her mother left town and left her with asshole. She grew up alone and had to fend for herself, got into all types of bad shit and got hooked on heroin. She managed to get clean with the help of her friends. She made me trust her and since then Kenzi and I became best friends.

Pulling up to the house, I saw cars were lined up in the driveway. She must be having a group session today, I get out and walk up to the porch. The front door suddenly opened and Kenzi comes out with a pretty brunette at her side.

"Don't forget the forks like you did last time!" Kenzi yelled at the retreating back of the mystery woman, she runs right past me as our eyes catch each other. She paused for a second to look at me but Kenzi called my name which made me tear my eyes away from the woman in front of me. I walked up the porch steps but turned around to see if the woman was still there, she was gone as a yellow Camaro shot down the street. I turned to look at Kenzi with a smile.

"Well morning sunshine!" She said hugging me, I wasn't too keen on touching. Kenzi and my mother was the only people who I let touch me. We walk inside and I see that she does have a new group meeting going on.

"What group is this?" I asked looking around. Kenzi walked beside me smiling and waving at the newcomers.

"Abusive spouses" She told me as I looked around and saw many women and a few men sitting around each other talking.

"Wow. Can I sit in this one? I don't want to talk but I just want to hear some of their stories" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the food table.

"I don't see why not" She said. I quickly took my jacket off and dig inside the pockets for my paper.

"This came in the mail for me, I need you to sign it for me. So I can get back into the medical field where I belong" I tell her. She nods and signs the papers with no problem.

"I'm gonna miss you around here, now that you have completed your sobriety. what's next?" She asked.

"I've been romancing the idea of joining the military medical route, It will be a hassle to get in but I think I got a chance. There's nothing here for me anymore, I can do good and bring some type of credibility back to my name" I confessed to her. I never told anybody this, I always wanted to join the military and help our injured soldiers.

"That is a wonderful idea Lauren!" Kenzi gushed excited. I smiled at her and poured me a cup of coffee.

"Really? I would've thought you would be the one to talk me out of it" I said.

"If it's what you want to do, then do it. I will miss you and be worried but you need to find herself again Lauren. Find that happy person you once were" She explained. I hugged her tightly and kiss her cheek.

"Lauren how many times have I told you to keep your hands off my woman" A dark skinned fella walked up smiling. I roll my eyes and kissed Kenzi again on her cheek.

"She likes when I kiss her," I told him laughing as Kenzi pushed me off her and walked over to her boyfriend.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you would be at work"

"I was in the area, wanted to stop by and see you but I can see that you replaced me with hot blond over there" Hale said with a smirk, I walk over to the hugging couple and smack Hale on his back.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" I walked over to the front door and saw that the yellow Camaro pull into the driveway. I quickly jog over to Kenzi and Hale, I watched the screen door waiting for the pretty brunette to come in.

"Who is the brunette driving the Camaro?" I asked right on time, the screen door opened and she came in carrying multiple bags. I didn't wait for an answer and rushed over to help.

"Here, let me help you" I grabbed the falling bag from her hands she looked up and her eyes widen in surprise.

"You were the woman outside right?" She asked walking over to the food table. I follow and sat the bags down.

"Yeah. I saw you struggling so…" I said. She stared at me for a second before smiling.

"Thank you" she said. No words were spoken as we stared at each other.

"I see you two finally met each other" Kenzi walked up breaking us from our intense stare session. I look at Kenzi for a second and turn my glaze back to the woman in front of me.

"Uh...huh?" I found myself saying dumbfounded, Kenzi shook her head at my behavior. I blushed and tore my eyes from the woman.

"Bo, this is my friend Lauren and Lauren this is my best friend slash sister Bo" Kenzi introduced, I swallow nervously and stuck my hand out for her to shake. She shook my hand and I felt how soft and warm her hand were.

"Nice to meet you Lauren" Her voice hit me straight in the chest, I found myself struggling to breathe properly. I yanked my hand away and grab my jacket to escape from this awkward situation.

"Uh...Kenzi I'll see you later" I mumbled and tore out of there like fire was on my ass. I could hear Kenzi calling me but ignored it and kept walking, soon as I got into my car I patted my jacket pockets for my paper. I must've left it on the table, I closed my eyes in embarrassment. A knock on the window vibrated through the car, I opened my eyes and saw Bo the beautiful brunette smiling down at me holding my sign paper in her hand. I quickly jumped out the car and snatched the paper from her grip, I glared at her.

"So I will assume you read it before giving it back to me?" I asked accusingly, she frowned and took a step back.

"No...No I didn't, Kenzi started her meeting and asked me to try and catch you before you left. I didn't have time to read it" she explained frowning before turning to walk off.

"I'm sorry!" I said to her turned back. She looked over her shoulder at me and walked back over to my car. I put my hands in my pockets nervously trying not to make a fool of myself. I never had an attraction to someone so strongly before, Nadia and I were kids in high school when we met and fell in love. We both were awkward so it didn't matter, but now as I stand in front of this woman ...my whole damn brain is mush.

"Look I hope I didn't scare you off or anything, Kenzi is my sister and I come and help her from time to time. I have never seen you before" She said, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Likewise, but it was nice to meet you. Kenzi is a wonderful sponsor and even wonderful friend. You are lucky to have her as your sister Bo" I told her truthfully. I opened my car door to get in, but was stopped by her sweet alluring voice.

"Do you wanna go grab a drink or something?"

I had to blink a couple of times and rub my ears before looking at her. I know I didn't hear what I thought I heard.

"What?" I asked shocked. She walked around my car and jumped in smiling. I quickly get in and closed the door. We are sitting in my car in silence.

"So…. Drinks?"

"Uhh…."

Bo sighed and opened the door to get out, I panicked and leaned over her to close the door back before she could get out. She looked at me shocked as I blushed hard, still draped over her and feeling her breasts pressed against my arm.

"D...Drink are good" I finally managed to say, she smiled down at me as I smiled still draped over her.

"I'm gonna need a few drinks in my system if you gonna be all over me like this" She pointed out that I was still on her holding the door. I damn near fell out of the car as I flung myself back into the driver's side.

"Damn! Chill out Lauren… it's just me and you, relax and let's go get some drinks and get to know each other" She suggested, I take a deep breath and nod in agreement. I drive off, and follow the directions she gives. We pull up to a bar and get out. She tells me that the bar belongs to her grandfather, and he has given it to her to run. We sit down and a tall dark haired man comes bouncing into the empty seat next to me. He has dark eyeliner on and leather, he was very handsome looking as he touched my hair.

"Ooohhh Bo this one is absolutely delicious looking" The man said twirling my strands of hair around his fingers.

"Vex please stop touching her hair" Bo told him with an amused tone. I looked at her worried but confused.

"Lauren this is my business partner and friend Vex" She introduced us, I immediately pulled back to get some air and nod at him. He smirked devilishly and gets up.

"Nice to meet you Lauren, what do you guys want to start off with?" He asked. I looked at Bo as she told him some type of wine I had never heard of and turned her eyes back to me.

"You good with Alcohol right? I don't want to mess up anything you got going on" She asked worried. I smiled at her thoughtfulness and shook my head.

"We good. If it was pain killers then we would've had a serious problem" I joked. She smiled and leaned back against the booth.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know you talk at your group things but it's good to just laid it out on a stranger who won't judge you" She suggested.

"It's not pretty"

"Never said it would be. I just want to know you a little bit" She replied back. Vex came back with our wine and by the third glass, I was spilling my guts to her unfiltered. I slammed my glass on the table and brave a glance up at her face.

"If I ever see this Nadia woman I won't be accountable for my actions. She needs a good ass whooping from a real woman! How dare she!" Bo angry rant got louder as she poured herself another cup. I took the empty bottle and moved it out of the way, I didn't know if she was going to throw it or not. I was feeling the alcohol and I was pretty sure Bo was too.

"It was a long time ago Bo" I tell her trying to get her to calm down.

"No! She hurt you bad Lauren, I can see it in your eyes, in your voice. I just want to strangle her! You are so gentle and sweet, If you were my wife… I would never let you go" She said with confidence. I blushed and doubted her words.

"She had good reasons…" I trailed off, trying to find a good enough reason to make it all make sense. Bo smacked her lips in disbelief.

"No. She was a coward! She was weak! She used your job as a scapegoat Lauren. She ruined your life, and now your struggling to get it back. I just want to touch you and make you feel better. Can I make you feel better?" Bo sultry voice hit my ears as the question caressed my insides. I had to snatch my half empty glass and throw back my shot.

"Yes… yes you can. But I must tell you that I haven't been with anyone since Nadia and no one before her" I tell her, she just smiled innocently.

"That's just perfect. You are perfect" she whispered at me, we get up and make our way towards the car. She gets in first and then I get in and start the car. She immediately starts to touch me, I hit my knee against the steering wheel nervously. We drive towards a hotel up the street, she whispers the directions into my ear while kissing my neck. I was struggling to focus, with her mouth on me and the alcohol in my system was throwing off my concentration. Luckily, we made it to the hotel and got a decent room. We rode the elevator up and fought with all my strength to keep her hands from going up my shirt as two older couples were riding the elevator as well. The elderly man gave me a wink as the woman turned her nose up at us. As our floor came into view, we quickly rushed towards the door. I fumbled with the key card trying to put it in the slot. Bo had unbuttoned my jeans and stuck her hand down inside. My knees buckled at her touch, her fingers rubbing me through my soak panties. I whimpered and finally got the door opened. We fall in literally on to the floor, I kicked the door closed as Bo crawls over to me and straddled my hips. She leans back and takes her shirt off, her red lacy bra is showcased.

"Damn you are sexy" I tell her lifting myself up to kiss her, she pushed me back down and trapped my wrists in her hands.

"Don't move" She whispered into my ear, she started to grind into me. I tried to listen but I never did what I was told, I roll us and picked her up with ease. She yelped in surprise and moans when I slammed her back against the door. Attacking her neck with kisses, I move down to her chest and the skin on top of her breast.

"Bed… Lauren" She ordered, I obliged and walked us towards the king size bed. I laid her down and pull off my shirt, since my pants were already opened, she went back to the first mission. I lost my balance when her fingers touch me bare, I was happy I shaved a couple of days ago. Her fingers rolled through my wetness, exploring my opening but the tight confinement of my jeans were giving her a hard time.

"Bo… baby let me take them off" I said getting her attention. I rolled over and wiggled out of my jeans and panties. When I looked up, I damn neared passed out. She was completely naked already standing by the bed, I gulped as my nerves got the best of me. She motion with her finger for me to come to her. I felt my body betray me and give in to her demands, I crawled over and kneel on the bed in front of her.

"Nothing matters but this moment okay, forget about everything and let go. I want to pleasure you Lauren. I want you to fall apart with no care in the world. Can you do that for me?" Bo asked, I could feel my arousal dripping down my thighs as I bit my lip. I nod to her and she gives this almost predatory smirk, pushing gently on my chest as I fall back onto the bed. She continued to stand there in her beauty. She leaned over me and captured one of my nipples in her mouth, I gasped at the touch. God! It's been so long since anybody touched me like this. I knew I wasn't going to last long but my recovery time was golden. Her eyes locked onto mines as she bend down level to my knees. She slowly parted them and kissed my thighs, our eyes met between my legs and I swear I came right there. She licked her lips and leaned in, so close to where I wanted her.

"Close your eyes and feel"

That first stroke of her tongue… I damn near flew off the bed, she had to physically keep my shaking thighs apart with her hands. When she latched onto my throbbing clit, I couldn't handle anymore.

"Please…." I cried out. I gripped the sheets under me rather than her hair because I was afraid I would pull too hard. My heart was ramming into my chest so fast as she quickened her pace. Her tongue felt so warm against my skin, I could literally hear how wet I was and cringed. Nadia always told me how uncomfortable it was down there when I got too aroused, she said it was messy and too much for her. It made me self conscious to the point that I stop wanting her to go down there. Now, as I try to cling onto my sanity as her mouth did so many things to me, I couldn't even be embarrassed at how wet I was because she was so focused on what she was doing and moaning while doing it ...I had no other choice but to surrender. I felt the tingling in my legs, as it slowly worked its way up and pooled into my stomach. I knew it was about to be over soon, the shaking in my thighs were uncontrollable as my voice became hoarse from moaning and screaming. This was it. The grand finale, Nadia never took the time to really get me there but I knew I wasn't going to have that problem with Bo. Our eyes connected as I watched her slowly back off and flicked her tongue against my swollen clit. My body jerked at the action, I gritted my teeth and pushed myself closer to her mouth but she pulled back more.

"Bo!...Please don't tease!" I whimpered. Moving my hips closer to her, she leaned in and gave my pussy lips a kiss. I groan and threw my head back. I fucking hated teasing but secretly loved it all the same. I can't believe I wasted all this time on one person, I should have tested the waters a little bit before getting married. I give her a mean glare and she fucking laughs.

"Poor baby…. Don't worry my love, I'm not done with you yet" Bo bit into my thigh, the bite was a surprise and it made my walls painfully clenched in need. Bo hiked a brow at me, I turned completely red at the sudden reaction. I felt her fingers at my opening, she pushed two fingers at the exact same time she latched back onto my clit. The double pleasure was turning my brain into mush, I was making a fucking mess on the sheets. Arching my back into the air, I felt myself building again and this time she didn't stop. Harder and faster, she fucked me into a blank state of mind. I could feel myself cum but it was stuck, something was holding it back. I didn't know what it was until she took her fingernails and dragged them painfully down my thighs.

"FUCCCCCK!" I screamed. My eyes were tightly shut, my fingers and toes frozen, my whole body still as I shattered into pieces in her mouth and on her hand. She kept sucking to the point of painfulness as I gently pushed her head away whimpering. She moved up my body and I opened my eyes to see her face.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I say horrified, her face was coated with my juices. She looked at me confused.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, I quickly took the sheets and wiped at her face. She quickly grabbed my hands to stop me, I looked at her trying to find the words to apologize. She shocked the hell out of me by licking her lips and chin greedily, I sat there and watched her lick my juices off her chin. I couldn't stop myself from lunging at her and helping, this was down right the most sexiest shit I have ever seen. I push her on her back and attacked her breasts.

"I know I teased you but I'm wired up after that. I need your tongue inside me" She said arching her back and using her legs to bring me closer to her. I kissed down her body and watched in fascination as her own hand journey down her body and rubbed her clit. I swear I came again as I watched her play with herself. I took a chance to look up to see her smirking down at me. She widened her legs to give me a better look at what she was doing.

"Are you gonna stare? Or are you gonna participate?" She snapped me out of my frozen state. I licked my lips and sucked the two fingers into my mouth she pulled out of her, she moans at the action and gasp in shock when I dove my tongue inside her. My tongue was an impressive size, longer than the average tongue most people have. I felt her fingers dig into my scalp and pull my hair. I felt myself getting wet again, so I started to touch myself as I lost myself in her taste. Her thighs started shaking a couple of minutes in, her grip on my hair was painful as she gasped and whimpered. When she started to push away and fight my advances, I knew I had her exactly where I wanted her.

"Shit! You gonna make me cum too fast" She whimpered trying to hold on to the pillow behind her head. Her hips were moving on its own, her pussy moving up and down my nose and lips. She was super wet and it made me relax in the concerns of how wet I was earlier. The housekeeping were going to have a mess to clean up in the morning. I had to lock her knees up to her chest and finish her off that way, thrusting two fingers inside and pinching her clit with my other hand.

"Let go Bo" I whispered into her ear. Quickening my pace and forcing her eyes on me, I looked down at her face and kissed her lips.

"Cum all over my fingers...I want to feel every drop" It was no secret that I am a talker in bed, it surprised the hell out of Nadia when I first did it. By the shocked look in Bo's eyes I have surprised her as well.

"I can feel you shaking sweetie" I moaned as she scratched my back with her nails and fell completely apart in my arms. Her screams of my name sent me over the edge with her. She was still shaking as I pulled my fingers away and put them into my mouth.

"Y...You are something else" She whispered into my neck. I smiled and rubbed her back to get her to calm down. I was spent, I closed my eyes and drifted off only to gasp at her flipping me over onto my stomach.

"Oh…. You thought it was over? We have all night" She leaned over me, her breasts pressed against my back. She grabbed my neck tilting my head back to kiss my lips and jaw before using her other hand to thrusted into me from behind. I let my face fall into the soft pillows as I gripped the sheet in my hands.

I was going to be sore tomorrow.

**Whew! First chapter. **

**Like? Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dyson and Bo do have a past, a complicated past that will be brought up. Dyson is a real dick in this fic. Violence will be written in this fic. I will give warnings beforehand. **

**Bo/Lauren**

**Rated M**

**I do not own Lost Girl or any characters of Lost Girl. **

**Enjoy**

The sun was beaming so bright, I felt the burn behind my eyelids rudely pull me from my slumber. Blinking to clear my vision, my eyelids still felt heavy with sleep. Lifting myself to a sitting position in the messy bed, I saw that I was alone and Bo was nowhere to be found. I quickly jumped from the bed to check the bathroom, my disappointment only grew more as I opened the bathroom door. I walked back towards the bed and sat down, still naked and still sensitive in certain places, I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes feeling tears burn inside them.

I knew it was too good to be true.

I wiped my teary eyes and searched for my clothes, the sheets smelled like her as I got lost in the scent. Last night was by far the most crazy and most fun I had in years. The things we did to each other was positions I have never heard of, Nadia wasn't as open to new adventure to our sex life than I was. I was bummed out that I didn't get her phone number, but I had ways in finding her though.

Fuck! That sounded kinda stalkerish

Maybe I should just let her be, If she wanted me to contact her she would've left a note with her phone number on it. Pulling my pants on and my shirt, I grabbed my socks and shoes from under the bed. This whole time I was holding back tears, why did I let myself get tangled up so deeply last night. We fucked, made love, and whatever else in between. She had touched me like no other had, made me feel things I haven't felt in a long time.

It made me angry

Snatching my jacket off the armrest of the sofa, I took another glance at the bed and shook my head. Closing the door behind me, I took the elevator down to the main lobby. I suddenly panicked when I saw the desk receptionist waved me over. I had no money on me at the moment, how was I gonna pay for the room we used? Fuck! The woman was walking pretty fast towards me, I could've dodged her and booked it but I wasn't raised that way. So I stood there as the woman smiled at me.

"Lauren right?" She asked. I looked at her confused but nodded my head.

"Y...Yeah who's asking?" I replied, she pulled out a note and a receipt for the room from inside her work vest and gave it to me. I took it and saw my name written neatly across the folded paper.

"She told me to make sure you got this, and to tell you that she is sorry" The woman gave me a sad smile and returned to her desk. My first thought was to ball the note up and throw it away, but I didn't because I was a fucking pussy and really wanted to hear what type of excuse she made up. Stuffing the note into my back pocket, I walked out to my car. Sitting in the car, even my fucking car smell like her! I turned the car on and drove away.

Trying to be invisible while sneaking into my parents house at 10:00 in the morning was harder than it was when I was sixteen. My luck was not in my favor today as I bumped right into my father in the kitchen, I ignored him and poured me a cup of coffee. He put his newspapers down and stared at me.

"Can you get cleaned up before your mother comes down here, if you don't have any respect for yourself...at least have it for your mother! You smell like a cheap bar!" He yells quietly, I gritted my teeth not taking the bait once again. I quickly tried to make my coffee and disappear before my mother did come down the stairs.

"Morning father" I greeted, he shook his head and resumed in reading his newspaper. I rolled my eyes and flew up the stairs to my room, closing the door and taking a large gulp of my coffee before sitting it down on my dresser. Stripping myself of last night clothes, I took a long nice hot shower trying not to think about last night activities. The hot water felt so good against my skin, just like how her warm tongue did. She has ruined me, all my thoughts now were so jumbled and scrambled because of her. She kept her word though, she made me forget, she touched me so differently that I swear it felt like she was touching my soul.

But she shattered everything at the way she left me.

I shouldn't be reading so much into this, it was a one night stand but it didn't feel like that to me. Turning the water off and drying off before walking back into my room. I heard a knock at my door, I walked over to open it. I saw my mother looking concerned and sighed before widen the door so she could come in.

"You didn't come home last night. Are you okay?" She asked in her motherly voice, I really wasn't in the mood for a mother daughter talk right now. I wrapped the towel tighter around me before sitting down on my bed.

"I was with a friend, and we just lost track of time. I'm sorry for worrying you" I tell her, she takes a seat by me with a surprised smile.

"Ooh...was it a lady friend?" She asked excitedly. I blushed a deep red and shook my head.

"Ma! I am not having this talk with you!" I yelled horrified, she laughs and touched my arm tenderly.

"I wasn't trying to be nosey, you haven't really been out and about. I haven't heard you talk about anyone in years, I'm just worried about you sweetie" She told me, I understood where she was coming from and agreed with her. It has been years since I had those types of interactions with someone, that might be why I'm losing my mind over Bo and the whole situation. I needed to get out there and live among the living, I was still young and attractive.

"Yes mother, it was a female friend. But it's over and I don't want to talk about it" I tell her standing up. She raised her hands in surrender, I give her a small smile and a hug.

"I love you and I just want you to be happy"

"You make me happy mother, I know I don't tell you that but it's true. You have been the sunshine through this whole ordeal, fighting to get back to myself...you have been there every step" I expressed to her from the heart, I saw the tears before she started crying and rolled my eyes.

"Mother come on! No crying! You're gonna make me cry" I tell her, she quickly wiped at her eyes and walked over to my bedroom door.

"Okay...Okay I'll leave you alone, dinner should be ready around 7pm. You aren't going out tonight are you?" She asked as I pulled some joggers and a top out of my drawer.

"I'm in for the night mother" I tell her. She closed the door behind her as she walked out, I got dressed and dug in my jeans for my phone. I saw that I had missed calls from my mother and from Kenzi, and a few text messages. I called Kenzi back, and the phone went straight to voicemail. I read her messages asking me if I was with her sister Bo and that to call her immediately. Looking down at my discarded pair of jeans, I bit my lip debating if I should read the note or not.

"Fuck it…" I whispered to myself and snatched the jeans from the floor and retrieved the crumpled note from the back pocket. Sitting on my bed, I unfolded the note and began to read….

_Let me just start off by saying I am truly sorry for leaving like I did. I had a flight to catch back home, I do not live here in Toronto. I just moved to the states to California, I was visiting my sister for a few weeks for her birthday. I should've told you but I chose not too and now I know you think I'm some asshole who skipped out on you. I meant every word I said last night, you are far too special to be treated the way you are. I wish I could have taken you with me but that's just wishful thinking. You gave me one of the best night of my life Lauren, I will never forget the way you made me feel. _

_If we ever meet again, I will make sure you do not slip through my fingers next time. _

_With all my love,_

_Bo _

My tears made the note difficult to read as I reread it twenty times before I cried myself to sleep.

Dinner was an eventful occasion, most times Dyson don't bother to show up and I really enjoy those times. But when he does show up and bring different women, I am the talk of the table every time. I am the infamous doctor who had the medical world in the palms of her hands and blew it by getting addicted to pain medication. I remember when I couldn't even go to the store without somebody whispering and pointing, it was rough but I stuck to my program and ignored the hateful people. Dyson was one person I couldn't ignore so easily, even when we were children, I could never get away from the verbal and sometimes physical abuse. He took bullying to a whole new level, he was a hateful human being that had no remorse for anything. I pitied the woman who falls in love with the facade he loves putting on for people. He was mean and he don't give a fuck.

If I could shoot him and get away with it….

"Mom!" His irritating voice burned my ears, he was early and I was officially done with helping with dinner. I kissed my mother on the cheek and made my escape, I could handle father but both of them together was complete torture. Mother tried to stop me but I couldn't do it, I couldn't do it when we were teens and I couldn't do it now as adults.

"I'll be back... I promise" I tell her giving her a tight hug, just as I pulled back to walk out the back door, he comes bursting into the kitchen. He smiled brightly at his mother and gave her a nice big hug. I couldn't fault my mother, Dyson was her child and she loved him dearly as she did me but if she knew just half of the shit he did to me growing up...this house would blow up. I turned to leave but my name being called stopped me.

"Lauren! I know you aren't leaving so soon" Dyson released our mother and walked over to me, my back straightened and locked as he got closer.

"Yes I am, have other occasions to attend tonight" I replied reaching for the door, his big monkey hand stopped me from opening the door.

"Do these other occasions have to do with drugs?" He implied. I yanked on the door as he laughs moving so I could open it.

"Fuck you Dyson!" I yelled as mother gasped in shock at my language. I closed my eyes in regret and quickly turned to the lovingly woman.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to curse in your house like that mother" I apologize as Dyson tried to touch my hair, I smacked his hand away with a death glare.

"Such a foul mouth-

I couldn't stand there any longer and flew out the back door, racing to my car and gunning it onto the freeway. I think better when I drive in silence and alone. Bo's letter was difficult to understand, does she visit Kenzi and pick up one night stands frequently? Or was I special? I surely felt special. Pressing harder on the gas, I found myself pulling into the driveway of Kenzi's house. I was always welcome but now that I have slept with her sister, I don't know how she will act around me now. I got out and walked towards the porch. Ringing the doorbell, I heard laughter and voices. The door opens and my heart fucking drops right there on the pavement.

What. The. Fuck.

Luckily Kenzi comes to the door and breaks the tension with a drunken smile.

"Lauren! You are just in time for some drunk board games!" Kenzi tried to drag me inside but I was rooted to my spot. Bo was here. She was still here and not on a plane to California.

She lied to me

"Lauren please…." She started, I yanked my arm from Kenzi feeling tears fill my eyes. I quickly turned and raced towards my car, I could hear her screaming my name but I ignored it. She must have run track in school because she beat me to my car and blocked my way inside. I felt so much anger inside me that I was afraid that I would hurt her, so I backed up and put space between us.

"Just let me get into my car Bo" I asked nicely, she took a step closer but I put my hands out signaling to her to stop.

"It's not what it looks like…" She said, I looked up into the sky. Why was I being punished like this? First Dyson now Bo ...I was exhausted.

"I don't care Bo. It was just one night" I tell her emotionless as she shook her head frowning.

"No it was not! Not to me! I missed my flight" She explained and lost it.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" I screamed stalking towards her and pushed her aside to get into my car. We struggled with the keys until it dropped and she quickly grabbed them.

"I'm not lying Lauren. Please! You can ask Kenzi, I swear to you that I missed my plane by ten minutes...ten minutes because I was struggling to leave you at that hotel"

"So it's my fault!" I yelled in disbelief, she shook her head and took a step closer to me. I didn't move back as she got closer.

"It's my fault entirely, I don't regret stealing those last ten minutes with you. I'm sorry I didn't wake you" She said. I felt my anger deflated as I looked into her chocolate eyes.

"You should've woken me up. Do you know how I felt waking up alone after being touched the way I was the night before? The words you spoke into me" I told her, she suddenly cuffed my face into her hands. The touch sent chills up my spine.

"I meant every damn word Lauren" She said so passionately that my resolve totally cracked and disappeared. I stepped closer to her and our foreheads were pressed together.

"I never wanted to make you feel like that, I begged Kenzi for your cell but she refused to give it me...something about confidentiality" She explained to me, my heart was still racing and blood pressure had to have sky-rocketed. I was timid to touch her, only a few hours ago, I thought I would never see her again.

"Just answer this question Bo" I said.

"Anything" She pulled back a little to look into my eyes. Our fingers were grazing each other slightly.

"Was it different for you?" I asked, I had to pull away because if she said anything different than what was in my head...I was going to fall apart. She looked into my eyes intensively before answering the question.

"I never felt anxiety before, the farther I got from you the more anxious I became. Separating from you was hard, call me crazy but what I felt from you was far more than a one night stand Lauren" She confessed, I stood there in muted shocked not knowing how to take that.

"I felt it too Bo. That's why I feel like this! My heart is still beating out of control. I thought that everything you said was a lie just to get me in bed" She shocked me by crashing her lips to mines, it took off immediately as I fought for control by pushing her against the car door.

"Nothing I said was a lie, I like you a lot Lauren...far too much I personally believe but I live in the U.S, how will this work?" She asked sadly. I didn't have an answer to that, so I just softly kissed her.

"It won't. But we can take advantage of the time we do have. When is your next flight?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Mmm...tomorrow at 8am" She answered with a moan, I continued down her neck until I got to the top of her breasts that was showing through her low cut shirt.

"Well ... isn't this a surprise!"

We both jumped apart at Kenzi's voice, I blushed a bright red and stuck my hands into my pockets. Bo wiped at her mouth and fixed her shirt.

"No nookie on the front lawn! What will my neighbors say?" Kenzi slurred stumbling over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you are here Lauren, that one over there was getting on my last damn nerve talking about Lauren this and Lauren is sooo beautiful! It was disgusting" Kenzi said to me, I looked over the short woman's head to see Bo bright as a tomato. It made my heart calm and a smile grace my face.

"Are you going to stay? Please say yes so she won't be pouting the whole damn night" Kenzi asked and I nodded watching both women light up for two entirely different reasons. Kenzi let me go as Bo quickly took her spot in my arms.

"We will be in shortly Kenzi" Bo tell her sister as the little woman waved us off and skipped but mostly stumbled back into her house. I looked down into the woman's eyes to make sure this was real...this was right.

"California is not that far away" I pointed out, Bo pressed her forehead against my chin.

"It wasn't until I met you" She replied back as I felt my heart beat a little faster. She laced our fingers together and pulled me towards the house.

"I don't want to waste anymore time" She dragged me inside and passed a group of people sitting around the couch. I pointed my finger to a familiar face, Vex gave me a smirk and waved.

"No time for introductions" She stated rushing us upstairs to her room in the big house. I started to get nervous again even though she has already seen me naked. Once we were inside her bedroom, I bit my lip and just stared at her. She yanked her shirt off and went to unbuttoned her pants but I stopped her.

"What?" She asked confused, she reached out to unbuckle my belt but I stopped her again. This was not what I came over here for, I was still trying to lift myself from the dark emotions that was swirling inside me before I seen her.

"Please Bo, I'm still a little worn out from last night and earlier this morning. I just want to hold you and talk until we fall asleep" I suggested, I could tell that she was disappointed by my request but still managed to give me a smile. We walked over to her bed, I sat down and took my shoes and pants off. She changed into a long shirt and we both got under the covers. We laid facing each other as she traced my features with her fingers.

"Why did you move?" I found myself asking, she closed her eyes and stopped her touching. Fuck! I shouldn't have asked that, she opened her eyes and I could clearly see the hurt that question brought back.

"It's hard for me to talk about but I would give you the cliff notes for right now until you come visit me in California" She said cuddling closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her tighter so she could feel the emotions I'm trying to give her.

"A toxic relationship that went from bad to worse. I was in an abusive relationship for about 3 years, I literally just got away from him eight months ago. That's why I moved to California, to get away from him here. I just come every year for Kenzi's birthday and quickly fly back home. I don't like being here that much, it makes me nervous that he will find a way to figure out where I am" She confessed in a voice almost fearful, I knew a little about abuse and I knew how fearful it is.

"My brother used to abuse me while growing up" I dropped that bomb and saw her face widen in complete shock. She sat up abruptly and gave me a pitiful look.

"Don't do that, I know it sounds shitty but please don't look at me like that...not you" I told her as she kissed my forehead.

"Okay"

We laid back down, she started to run her fingers through my hair and I started to speak.

"My parents never knew, they just thought I was a clumsy kid. The doctors started to get suspicious of my bruising and thought my father was doing it. As we got older he got smarter and found places that wouldn't show so easily" I said blinking away the memories of Dyson rage against me. I never understood why he did it, he never gave me a reason for his hatred towards me.

"He was a bad brother, but a perfect son and I couldn't break my mother's heart with this. She loves her children dearly, but if she knew the things he did to me...she wouldn't come back from that Bo"

"So he gets to just walk away free!" She said pissed, I didn't have any evidence of this but my childhood and my words. Dyson was a well respected Detective who will become Commander once our father retire, and I was the lesbian junkie who lost everything.

No one would believe me

"Is that what happened to your abuser?" I asked kissing her chin, she nodded sadly and moved closer to me.

"Yeah, he is a powerful man with connections that got him out of being arrested. I got documentation of numerous times I was rushed to the hospital for broken bones. One time he was so drunk and we were fighting and he pushed me so hard that I slipped and hit my head on the sink. Fractured my skull and had to be in the hospital for weeks. That was seven months ago, and I moved to California after that" She explained. I saw that she was getting sucked into a bad memory, so I pushed her on her back and started to kiss down her neck. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer.

"Damn I thought you wanted to just sleep" She moans out as my hands went under her shirt to unclasp her bra, I did but I suddenly got the urge to touch her.

"I want to erase those bad memories, I know I can't erase them all...but this is a start," I tell her raising her shirt over her head.

"A start to a new beginning" She whispered into my ear.

To new beginnings.

**So now you know where Dyson and Bo stand in this fic. Shit gets worse before it gets better. Bo wants nothing to do with Dyson but will Lauren connect the dots? Review and thanks for Reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes it would be practical that Kenzi should know about Dyson, but in this story she doesn't know much about him but from Bo's perspective. Lauren doesn't go deep into her family secrets, Kenzi only knows that Lauren has a brother and he was a prick. Lauren is a very private person who really doesn't like airing out her dirty laundry even to close friends. Bo will have a choice to make once she finds out that Dyson is connected to Lauren. Will Lauren be worth the risk? We will find out. **

**Bo/Lauren**

**Rated M**

**Warning! Violent actions between siblings and a short reference of inappropriate touching. **

**Enjoy.**

**Twenty odd years ago**

_Mom! I can't find my baseball mitt! My game starts in two hours!" Nine year old Dyson screamed in panic, seven year old Lauren was sitting on the floor in the living room playing barbie in her own little world. Hurricane Dyson came rushing into the room face red in anger, searching around for his pitcher mitt. Lauren stopped what she was doing to looked up at her brother, she saw that he was on the verge of crying. _

_"Dyson what's wrong?" Little Lauren asked standing up to hug her brother. When she cries her mother and father always hug her to make her feel better. He pushed her away harshly, she fell into her barbie house shattering the plastic pieces. Her cry was immediate as Dyson reached down to pick her up._

_"Shut up! Stop crying before mom comes in here!" Dyson snapped at his little sister. Lauren quickly wiped at her eyes and stood back up. _

_"Look I didn't mean to push you okay, I'm just sad that I can't find my mitt. Can you help me?" Dyson asked. Lauren quickly smiled through her tears and nod, she did remember father throwing something old and ragged into the closet by the front door. _

_"I think I know where its at Dyson!" Lauren's happy tone lifted his spirits a little. They both run towards the closet and open the door, there it was lying on the floor. Dyson scooped it up and rushed passed Lauren knocking her into the closet door. She lost her balance and fell on her wrist, the first broken bone she ever received but definitely was not the last. _

**End of flashback**

"Hey space cadet, where you go just now?" Bo asked sitting next to me, I had volunteered to drop her off at the airport. We were sitting in my car eating breakfast sandwiches from Kenzi's, I managed to meet the rest of Bo's friends. Vex who I already met, Tamsin, and her grandfather Trick. She still had an hour and a half before she had to go in and get checked in.

"Nothing worth repeating" I tell her, I took a bite of my sandwich and looked out the window. I hated when I had random flashes of bad memories, it always fuck up my mood for the day. Nadia was good at distracting me by talking my fucking ear off, these pass years has been really rough.

"I'm going to miss you. Is that too soon? I don't know" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders not knowing the answer.

"I don't think so. I will miss you too, plus Kenzi will definitely keep me occupied" I said laughing, while Bo leaned her head back to stare at me.

"You will visit me right? Even if I have to pay for the ticket" We had a spat over this, I didn't want her spending money on me. Even for a plane ticket.

"Bo we talked about this" I reminded her. She leaned over the console and kissed me.

"I know… I just don't want anything hindering us from seeing each other. If I have the extra cash to fly you out to see me… you can't fault me for that" She was right but I never was comfortable in letting people pay for things.

"We will see. So… how will this work?" I asked.

"What? Long distance?" She replied. I nodded and turned to face her.

"Yes. I never did this before, do we stay open to the idea of others? or just be together… you and me?" I pointed out suggestions to her, she looked confused and hurt. It confused the fuck out of me.

"What… is that what you want? To have this open for others?" She asked hesitantly, I immediately grabbed her hands and shook my head.

"No! No... I mean you are fucking gorgeous Bo, you are successful and anyone would love to have you. I don't want you to tie yourself down to me, my life is in shambles right now. I live with my parents and have no money" I stated. She grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look at her.

"Lauren I don't care about none of that okay, you fell off the horse so fucking what! You didn't stay down or gave up. I care for you Lauren and I want this to work. I haven't been with anybody else since him, I was very self conscious about my scars but you didn't care about them. I'm not letting you go Lauren… so suck it up" I sat there stunned to silence. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a heated kiss.

"One time for the road?" She suggested with a sexy smirked. I blushed hard and looked around to see if anyone was close to the car. I looked at the clock on the screen of my car.

"But we only have like twenty minutes left before you leave" I asked. She pulled the seat back until it hit the bottom of the back seat. I licked my lips nervously and searched our surroundings before she took my hand and shoved it down her pants.

"Shit… why are you so wet!" I looked at her shocked. She spread her legs wider for me, I rubbed her clit softly as she clutched the passenger door.

"For you… always" She managed to get out as she grinds onto my fingers, I felt my own wetness pool between my thighs. I picked up speed and quickly pushed her shirt and bra up to take a nipple into my mouth. She was getting too loud so I covered her mouth with my other hand and stared into her eyes.

"Remember this day. How I made you feel when you get home and you lay in bed at night. The way I touched you today" I thrusted harder into her while squeezing my thighs together for some type of friction.

"Feel so good" She whimpered letting her eyes roll and arching off the seat. My car was gonna smell like her for awhile and I loved it. I could feel her walls tighten around me, so warm and wet.

"Cum for me" I bit her ear, a surprising soft spot I found last night. She yelped loudly and shook as her orgasm rocked through her body like a tidal wave. I pulled back and stuck my fingers into my mouth happily. She was still boneless trying to catch her breath.

"Definitely going to miss that" She said breathless. I smiled and helped fix her clothes. Once she was presentable and ready to go, we got out and made our way to the check in point. I went through with her and walked her over to her entrance. I wasn't going to cry! Fuck that! Be strong Lauren, I thought to myself. But when she turned to look at me with those big chocolate eyes, I felt the tears fall before I could catch them.

"Oh Lauren…" She whispered pulling me into a tight hug, I felt wetness on my shirt and pulled back.

"This is ridiculous! We just met and now look at us" She laughed. I reached up to wipe her tears as she has done the same for me. I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Please call okay. Even if it's a text, I need something to hold on to" I tell her, She nod agreeing with those terms.

"Try and talk to your mother Lauren please. It's not healthy to hold those types of emotions in" She told me with a serious look in her eyes, my story didn't sit well with her. My abuser was my brother so I couldn't escape him so easily. I was shocked that I even confessed to her about it, no one knew anything about it.

"The fear of her dismissing it has paralyzed me, I can't take that risk Bo" I tell her.

"If she is sweet and caring like you said, then she will believe you baby" A kiss to my lips was all I had left as her flight number rang loudly through the airport. The gate suddenly opened and she grabbed her suitcase. One last look back and she was gone.

I knew my mother was going to be pissed, I promised her that I was coming back. Pulling into the driveway, I quickly shut off the car and walked into the house. It was quiet, mother must be taking a nap. I walked into the kitchen for some coffee and jumped in surprise at seeing Dyson sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Where the hell was his car? He must've parked in the back. I didn't want him to see that his presents bothered me greatly, so I continued my walk towards the coffee machine on the counter.

"Can you pour me a glass please" He asked quietly… almost politely. It confused me but I granted him that small favor. I turned around and reached up toward the cupboard to get two cups, I suddenly felt his hand brush my hip. I dropped the cups as they broke in pieces on the floor. He put his empty bowl in the sink shocked at my reaction.

"What gotten into you? Or should I say who gotten into you. Nice hickey by the way, was she hot?" He asked brushing his finger over the bruise. I pushed him away from me, he stumbled back into the counter. His smirk was gone and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't fucking touch me Dyson" I told him seriously. He grabbed the broom and started to pick up the broken glass.

"You've gotten tough over the years I see, I like that you aren't a crybaby like you used to be. You use to let those kids bully you so bad in school" He threw the glass in the garbage, once his back was turned I moved farther away to put distance between us.

"You were the worst of them jackass or did you forget?" I say, he shrugged his shoulders putting the broom back where he found it.

"No. I wasn't a bully, you made me hit you by being a spoiled brat all the time. I was trying to toughen you up a little" He said. I scoffed feeling anger rise inside of me. Him damn near beating me to unconsciousness was teaching me a lesson?

"Oh really. You touching me was toughening me up as well?" I asked and immediately saw the anger and fear cloud his eyes. He pushed away from the stool, making it fall backwards to the floor.

"Shut your fucking mouth! That was one time!" He yelled stalking over to me, I didn't move because I didn't want to give him that satisfaction of seeing me scared. He didn't scare me anymore. He got in my face, and pushed me into the refrigerator hard. I pushed him back with equal strength, glaring at him with hate.

"One time too many Dyson. What would your cop friends think about you if they found out you liked groping your sis-

I didn't get to finish my sentence because he grabbed my face and pushed the back of my head into the refrigerator, my head bounced off painfully as I quickly put my hands up to protect my face.

"What's going on here?"

Oh thank god!

Our mother walked slowly down the backstairs into the kitchen. Dyson and I quickly sprung apart. I quickly wiped at my face, trying to get his dirty ass touch off my face.

"Nothing mother, Lauren dropped her coffee cup on the floor. I came over to see if she was okay, she won't talk to me. See if you can get her to talk to you mom, I gotta go" Dyson rushed and left out the back door. I let out a relieved breath when he left, I shook my head angry with myself for letting him get the best of me. Sinking back against the refrigerator, I tried to stop my tears from falling.

"Lauren are you alright?" She asked so sweetly that I couldn't hold them back, I pulled her into a bone crushing hug and cried into her arms.

No I wasn't okay

I was far from it.

But she didn't need to know that, I pulled away from her embrace and put on a fake smile. She looked into my eyes worryingly but said nothing.

"I'm fine Mother" I told her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, she still had that look in her eyes like she knew something but was scared to speak it.

"Lauren, you know you can tell me anything right? Whatever it is" she said. I really wanted to believe that, I just couldn't take that chance of any doubt seeping into her mind while I spilled my secrets. I knew for a fact father would not believe one word, so my only hope was mother and Dyson confessing to his secrets as well.

"So… what's for dinner?" I asked. She stood there looking at me, I stared back into her eyes and felt like she knew everything.

"Lauren…"

I shook my head, and quickly grabbed the coffee pot and saw that we were out of coffee beans.

"Well look at that, we are out of coffee. I'll go get some before father gets home from work" I told her and escaping to my car, closing the door and leaned my head back on the headrest.

"Fuck…" I whispered into the quiet car, I inhaled deeply and faintly smelled Bo's scent still clingy to the air inside my car. My body reacted suddenly to it, I groaned knowing she was miles away and couldn't help me. Turning the car, I drove to the only bar I knew as of late. The Dal was a nice place, it had good food and even better drinks. Pulling into the parking lot, I got out and walked over to the entrance. I felt nervous for some reason, Bo was gone and Vex might not even remember me. Shrugging my shoulders and thinking to myself what the hell. Opening the door and walking in, I wasn't inside for a minute before I was attacked with hugs.

"I was wondering when I was gonna see you again beautiful!" Vex shouted over the music, I patted his back awkwardly and tried to untangle myself from his strong grip.

"Hey" I said. He smiled hugely and dragged me towards the bar, I saw the tall blond from last night at Kenzi sitting at the bar. I sat down next to her as she smirked at me.

"Bo sure knows how to pick em, we weren't fully introduced last night. I'm Tamsin" Tamsin said. I shook her hand and introduced myself. Vex got us a round of drinks and we all sat around getting to know each other. It was 7:00 o'clock when my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and showed Vex.

"Answer it girl!" He yelled excited, I cleared my throat nervously and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello"

_**"Lauren" **_

I closed my eyes, feeling my body react to the soft way my name fell from her lips.

"Bo, how was your flight?" I asked, that was an innocent question.

_**"Lonely. I made it home safe, just walked in and wanted to hear your voice" **_

Vex drunkenly threw his arms over my shoulders to press his big ass head to mines so he could hear. I pushed him away but he managed to come right back.

"Oh really? You wanted to hear my voice? What do you want to hear?" I asked. Tamsin choked, slamming her glass down trying to get her breathing under control.

_**"I think we are a little too early in to be doing phone sex Lauren but if you want… I'm game" **_

The way she said it was so fucking seductive that I almost dropped the phone, I pushed Vex away again standing up.

"Mmmm I might just take you up on that offer, you did leave me in quite a mess in the car. Your scent is everywhere" I tell her. Tamsin and Vex looked at me in pure shock. I blushed hard and bit my lip.

"You two are nasty! I love it!" Vex yelled loudly, I rolled my eyes as Bo gasped into the phone.

_**"Is that Vex?" **_

"Yes... I came here to try and cheer myself up, Tamsin here as well and we were having drinks when you called" I explained.

_**"Lauren get out now before they corrupt you! Those two together are bad news" **_

I laughed, coming here and having drinks with these people with Bo on the phone lifted my spirits a thousands.

"I miss you" I tell her. Both Vex and Tamsin cooed at me as I stuck my middle finger at them.

_**"I miss you too Lauren, I didn't know how much until I walked into this big ass house. I can't wait to fuck you on my kitchen Island" **_

It was my turn to choke

"Uhh...Mmmm I can't really express how that made me feel because I have too many ears listening but I can say that is definitely on my to-do list when I visit" I said, reaching for the full shot glass and drowning it.

_**"I'll let you go. Call me when you get home safe" **_

"Always" I tell her. I hang up and stuff the phone back into my pocket.

"One more shot before I go" I suggested as Vex poured the liquor with glee, we toast to new friendship and I took my drunk ass home.

**Got a little intense there for a bit **

**I will be doing a lot of flashbacks between both Bo and Lauren experience with Dyson. **

**Review & Thanks for Reading **


End file.
